Gardevoir's Got Gas
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gardevoir is one gassy gal. She was just relaxing one day, and then her butt decides to stink it to her. So rev up those fryers, cause...you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Gardevoir's Got Gas**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: I simply can't get over Gardevoir being so gassy...yeah I follow in Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' footsteps as much as Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures says "ONE MORE THING". Oh well. Enjoy.

* * *

Gardevoir was in a forest somewhere in the Sinnoh Region, cuddling with her partner Gallade as she enjoyed the fresh air while Gallade held her with his blade-like arms.

"Gosh, it sure is a pretty day today." Gardevoir commented with a smile.

"Yes, Gard. This day is as pretty as the pretty day we had 213 pretty days ago." Gallade exclaimed mildly, getting a bit tired of every fanfic starting this way.

Gardevoir giggled a bit. "Oh Gally-Wally, sometimes you're so funny!"

Gallade suddenly lost his temper as he pushed Gardevoir off of him, getting up as he did. "Oh now you've gone and said it!"

Gardevoir moaned in pain as she got up. "Gallykins! What's wrong?"

Gallade facepalmed himself with one his blade-like hands, not getting a scratch as he did. "Remember when we got that golden ribbon to that Icing Factory? You almost said that on camera! It embarrasses me!"

Gardevoir gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you say so?"

Gallade blushed slightly while turning his head away in shame. "I wanted to, but you really love calling me that. And I know why."

Gardevoir placed her arms around Gallade's neck. "Oh Gally, darling, if it bothers you that much, I won't say it anymore. And besides, I'm sure it's the author's fault. So don't worry."

Gallade moved Gardevoir's arms off his body, turning to her. "Yeah you're right." He looked around for a moment, then back at Gardevoir. "Well, I better leave you to what this fanfic is going for. You know, so the plot can get going."

Gallade jumped up into the tree branches, disappearing into them, never to be seen again for a while.

Gardevoir rubbed her head in confusion. "What was he talking about?" Then, Gardevoir's stomach growled loudly, prompting her to place her arms on it. "Gosh, am I hungry?"

Then all of a sudden, Gardevoir farted loudly, her while dress being lifted by the powerful gas, causing her to blush as she placed her hands on it, pooting again.

"Oh my! Why am I so gassy all of a sudden?" Gardevoir let out another loud tuba fart, grabbing her dress in embarrassment, being unable to stop the powerful and constant gas as it erupted out of her. "Oh yeah...that plot..." she sighed as she sat down on the ground, her farts making her butt cheeks vibrate, which she enjoyed. "Gosh! Maybe this won't be so bad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gardevoir was sitting underneath an apple tree, enjoying her day as she picked several apples, eating them one by one down to their cores, tossing them aside as she did.

"Mmmm...little ol' me loves dem apples!" she stated, burping loudly after having finished about 12 apples. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, prompting her to place her hands on it. "Goodness, I'm still hungry?" Then, a loud and powerful fart erupted from her butt, which lifted her white dress as she covered her hands with her mouth in embarrassment. "Gosh, not again! Not now!"

Five seconds later, another loud, powerful and raunchy toot from Gardevoir's sexy round ass underneath her white dress caused the apple tree behind her to melt, burning all the apples on it away in the process. Gardevoir looked back at the melted tree, falling down on her knees as tears forms in her eyes.

"Me and my big, gassy butt!" Gardevoir started crying as waterfalls came out of her eyes while more poots came out of her butt.

Ninfia from the region that Xerneas and Yveltal lived in, was walking by, seeing Gardevoir crying and farting next to the melted apple tree.

"Oh dear." she thought.

Suddenly, Fred the Fish appeared out of nowhere. "Rev up those fryers! Cuz I sure am hungry for-" Suddenly, Fred grabbed his throat, not be able to breathe air as he fell to the ground, gasping for air as he rolled into a nearby bush, somehow teleporting back to the sea bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Gardevoir was walking through the woods, munching down on apple as she hummed merrily, then suddenly, a female Cherubi popped out of the bushes, grabbing on to Gardevoir's dress.

"You gotta hide me! Please!" Cherubi pleaded as she hid under Gardevoir's dress, much to Gardevoir's surprise.

"Ok, but why?" Gardevoir asked.

Then, a wild Galavantula appeared out of nowhere, spooking Gardevoir as she let out a cute little poot in response.

"Hey lady! Have you seen a Cherubi around here? She fell on one of our Joltik and crushed it!"

Gardevoir smiled nervously, grabbing her butt as she let out a bunch of silent but deadly farts. "No I haven't!"

The Galavantula simply walked away without another word as Gardevoir's butt released more silent gas.

"Well that was close. Ok Cherubi you're safe now." Gardevoir moved aside, only to see that Cherubi was knocked out, presumably by Gardevoir's noxious butt fumes. "Oh gosh, why do these things happen to me!?" Gardevoir exclaimed as she slapped her gassy butt, which fought back with a loud 5 second fart that sounded wet near the end. "I don't mind being so gassy, but sometimes it can get crazy!" she claimed, farting again.


	4. Chapter 4

Gardevoir farted loudly as she sat on top of a bush, feeling extra gassy as she tried to get rid of excess gas, grunting as the bush suddenly caught on fire, causing Gardevoir to be launched into the air, screaming as she ran around, trying to put out her flaming butt, but failing as her farts intensified the flames. Then, a blast of Water Gun came out of nowhere and extinguished her butt, causing her to sigh of relief.

"Oh what am I doing...? Knowing this author, that author, and this story's plot, I'm never gonna stop farting..." Gardevoir claimed as she pooted loudly again.

"Don't try to stop farting." said a nearby voice, which happened to be a male Relicanth. "You'll want to keep farting. Trust me. You Relican't stop now!"

Gardevoir then realized something, farting cutely as she did. "Hey! You're that Relicanth who sells soggy pretzels!" she claimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on break. I decided to go around for a bit. Be more careful, will ya?" Relicanth then headed back to his stand in Seaside Hill without another word.

Gardevoir farted loudly again, her butt pointed at the burnt remains of the bush, which turned to powder as a result of Gardevoir's fart. She thought for a moment about that Relicanth said.

"What does he mean I should keep farting?" she wondered, pooting loudly again.


	5. Chapter 5

Gardevoir was outside a port-a-potty, feeling the need to go as she let out one cute little poot after another while waiting for whoever was inside to come out.

"Ohh, please hurry up in there...I gotta deposit my gold, now!" she panicked, another loud trumpet fart escaping her butt. "Gosh, sometimes I wish I had a pair of pants or at least a pair of panties. Then at least I could go in them and clean up later..."

Then, a flushing sound came from inside the port-a-potty as a female Mawile stepped out.

"That's disgusting!" Mawile commented. "What kind of gal are you supposed to be? Princess Daisy? Or worse, Rosalina? Gosh!" she exclaimed as she walked off, disgusted.

Gardevoir looked at Mawile, thinking to herself. "Oh what am I saying? I'm not the kind to wear undergarments. Besides, there's plenty of bushes and trees out there..." she thought as she stepped into the port-a-potty, preceding to do her business as more loud farts erupted out of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Lopunny was relaxing underneath a tree on a branch, using her big ears to provide more shade as Gardevoir then walked up to her with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Lopsy!" she remarked in an optimistic tone.

Lopunny got up and looked around, leaning too far to the left as she fell off the branch, yelling in pain as she landed on her butt, getting up as she rubbed her sore butt cheeks. "What is it, Gar?"

"Guess what. I've just been inspired!" Gardevoir mentioned.

Lopunny tilted her head in confusion. "Inspired? For what?"

Gardevoir grabbed her dress. "Well, you know how this dress is part of me, right?"

Lopunny looked at her dress as she held it. "Yeah. It's as much a part of you as Meloetta's black dress is to her."

Gardevoir giggled, anxious to show off what she had. "Well, take a look at this!" Gardevoir turned around, facing her butt towards Lopunny. Gardevoir then farted loudly, her tuba-like gas blowing up her white dress, which revealed a pair of tight white jeans underneath it, which puffed up as a result of her flatulence.

"Good Arceus Gar! Is that a pair of jeans you're wearing under that dress?" Lopunny asked, wafting the smelly air around her, trying not to breathe in Gardevoir's gas.

"Yup! Now I dont have to worry about anyone seeing my bare butt when it lets loose!" Gardevoir giggled as she released another loud poot in Lopunny's face, which forced Lopunny to place her hands over her nose in disgust.

"First that princess from Mushroom land, then that gal from Rainbow City, and now you?" Lopunny put her hands down, walking away from Gardevoir's lingering stench in thought. "Boy, that sure makes me wish I had jeans...or a dress." Lopunny then realized something, turning to Gardevoir. "But don't you think it's stupid too? I mean, we're Pokemon! We don't need clothes, except the ones we come with by default!"

Gardevoir released another loud poot that lasted for 15 seconds, smiling as she noticed her white jeans puffing up underneath we her dress, which was blown up by her smelly farting. "Suit yourself then!"

Lopunny watched as Gardevoir farted loudly again, using her farts to float off the ground and fly off, seeing her white jeans puff up even more underneath her white dress. Lopunny blushed a little, being aroused from the sight of Gardevoir's puffed up jeans and her farting. "Boy, I really wish I had some jeans or a dress..." Lopunny looked at her butt, farting loudly, unimpressed by her own gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Gardevoir was bending down with her hands on her butt, blushing in embarassment as she farted up a storm, her dress being lifted as the force of her gas caused some of the trees to sway and some of the bushes to uproot and blow away. Gardevoir tried to hold down her dress, but her smelly farts got the best of her as they erupted so fiercely that they lifted her dress otherwise.

Lopunny was walking in the middle of the hollowed area between the trees, when she saw Gardevoir and her huge farts blowing away the scenery. "My gosh, Gar! How much gas do you have?"

Gardevoir noticed Lopunny, then stood up, her sexy butt continually releasing its rotten, raunchy gas, much to Gardevoir's lack of comfort. "That's just it. We sexy gals will always be gassy. There's nothing we can do about it. We just need to face it." Gardevoir pointed out, before letting out another 30 second fart that shook the area and lingered towards Lopunny, who wafted the air in disgust.

"Good Arceus! Can you at least hold it in for a moment?" Lopunny complained, coughing as she couldn't stand Gardevoir's stench, before she looked around Gardevoir's dress, noticing that she wasn't wearing white, tight jeans while her dress was being blown in the back by her stinky poots. "Hey Gar, what happened to your pair of jeans?"

Gardevoir blushed further, placing her hands on her butt, which only caused her farts to become bigger, louder and smellier. "I accidently baked some brownies in them, which ruined them, so I threw them out."

Lopunny stuck her tongue out in disgust. "On second thought, I don't want jeans. Or a dress. I'm fine being au naturel." Lopunny stated. "Anyway, good luck with your poots, Miss Fartevoir!" Lopunny joked as she giggled, walking away.

Gardevoir chucked a bit at the pun, before sighing as she tried to control her farts, but couldn't as they kept spouting out like an active volcano. "Gosh. Why can't I turn this oven of mine off? I don't want it to make anymore brownies!" Gardevoir stated, pushing her butt cheeks together, trying to stop the farting, which proved to be a mistake as another loud fart forced her cheeks open and lifted her dress. "I don't want to end up like Amy Rose..." she sighed as her butt continued with it's fart fest.


	8. Chapter 8

As Gardevoir was passing merrily through Seaside Hill, she then bent down, releasing a loud 20 second fart that echoed throughout Seaside Hill.

"My goodness! If I had panties, they'd be soaking wet from all this farting that I'm doing!" she claimed, noticing how damp her butt was as it let out another raunchy one. "Good thing my farting never gets me into trouble!"

Waluigi came back to his stand, then he sniffed the air, thinking it was the work of Daisy's infamous gas for a split second before noticing that Gardevoir was the one farting. "No no NO! Away with you!" Waluigi took out a tennis racket and changed towards Gardevoir, who quickly took notice and screamed as she ran off, releasing a powerful poot with each step.

"No more gasbags around me! Daisy and Toadette, two girls, are bad enough, but three is PINGAS!" Waluigi complained to himself, getting back to his stand as he waited unmirthfully for either or both of Daisy and Toadette to show up and ruin his day.


	9. Chapter 9

Gardevoir was trying to relax, but was having trouble doing so as more and more loud farts continued expelling from her butt, causing the area around her to stink.

"Gosh, what is it gonna take for me to be able to stop farting just long enough for me to relax? Why must I be blessed and cursed with this ongoing flatulence?" she commented as she continued, her poots ranging from a squeaky trumpet to a deep pitched tuba sound, and ranging from raunchy to wet.

Then, Meloetta floated by, seeing Gardevoir grabbing her butt cheeks, which only caused her to fart more, curious as to what her problem was.

"Umm, hi Gar. Something wrong?" Meloetta asked.

"Gardevoir pushed her butt cheeks together, trying to hold in her farts, but failing as they squeezed their way out. "Oh hi Mel. I'm just trying to relax, but lately I've been so gassy. And I mean really gassy! So gassy that I cannot stop farting! Not even for a few seconds!" she claimed as her loud farts suddenly forced their way out in a loud, raunchy tone.

Meloetta thought for a moment, then she smiled, having an idea. "Maybe you can try to make your farts sound musical! Then you can enjoy your gas more and you can ever relax to your own soothing fart music!"

Gardevoir thought for a moment as another string of poots escaped her butt for 30 seconds straight. "How do I do that?"

"It's easy! I can show you!" Meloetta claimed as she farted loudly, giggling as a loud tuba toot escaped her cute, bubble butt.


	10. Chapter 10

Gardevoir was gassing up a storm, pointing her butt inside a nearby cave as it made her farts echo, with Gardevoir giggling, loving the echo sound her farts made, along with the fact that they constantly lifted her white dress. Meanwhile, Gallade and Porygon-Z were watching her.

"Man, you have one very gassy mate." Porygon-Z pointed out.

Gallade watched Gardevoir's gas fest. "Who could blame her."

Porygon-Z shook his head in doubt. "I'm just saying. There's a gassy airhead trainer out there, and she would love to catch a Pokemon if it was gassy like her."

"That'll never happen with Gar. I know this is outside the craziness and randomness of this author even though he developed this long agoago, but she's my girl, and I love her.

"Really, Gally?" Gardevoir asked him out loud, having overheard him. "Oh Gallykins I love you too!" Gardevoir happily hugged him, releasing more cute little poots as she did.

Porygon-Z slapped his forehead in disgust. "Romance with farts? Really? How crazy can this author get?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gardevoir was sitting on a stomp, nearly bored out of her mind as she lifted her right butt cheek, releasing a loud fart that blew up part of her white dress. "Gosh, there sure isn't anything to do around here anymore other than let these gassy farts of mine build up inside me just so they can escape through my butt..." she sighed, before another loud poot lifting her off the stomp, making her fall back down afterward. "I wish I had some excitement in my own fart fic..."

Suddenly, much to Gardevoir's own surprise, a portal opened up, sucking her inside, causing her to scream as the portal closed up.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Why the hell would the author make a Pokemon like Gardevoir fart this much? It's like she's cursed or something! And Chapter 10 was downright unbearable! And this chapter ends on a cliffhanger, since we don't know wheres he went! I've seen better stories! Sheesh!"_


	12. Chapter 12

Gardevoir landed in Honey Island, one of the Decolora Islands between Unova and Kanto. "So this is where the author sent me?" Gardevoir looked around. "At least not even Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus has ever used this location before in a fanfic."

Gardevoir farted loudly, her powerful gas lifting he white dress as a swarm of Beedrill suddenly evolved from Kahuna and rose up into the air, aggravated by Gardevoir's flatulence as they all homed in on her.

"Me and my big, farting butt!" Gardevoir mumbled as she froze up, one of the Beedrill stringing Gardevoir right in her butt, causing her to scream as she ran for her life, still being chased by the swarm of Beedrill as she continued farting, her raunchy poots not helping as they only aggravated the Beedrill even more. Gardevoir suddenly tripped, falling into a vat of honey, getting stuck as the Beedrill homed in on Gardevoir, stinging her all over as she screamed loudly in pain, buzzing off afterwards.

Gardevoir tried to get up, but couldn't as she was stuck in the sticky honey. "Owchies! My poor gassy tush! My poor gas infested body!" she whined, farting loudly again, which seemed to get her nowhere.


	13. Chapter 13

Gardevoir bent down, farting loudly as her dress was lifted by the powerful blast of gas, which came out as a puff of fairy dust. Gardevoir smiled with glee, seeing her gas sparkle before her as her best friend and teammate Lopunny hopped into the scene.

"What's up, Gar?" Lopunny asked her. "Letting loose some more, I presume?"

Gardevoir pointed her butt towards Lopunny, farting right at her as fairy dust was blown towards Lopunny, blowing her ears back as Gardevoir simply giggled in response.

Lopunny gasped in amazement. "Oh my gosh, Gar! How are you able to fart like that?"

Gardevoir pooted loudly again, a few twinkles appearing at her butt for a few seconds. "Because Lops, Aside from being a Psychic-type, I'm also a Fairy-type now! Which means I can break fairy wind if I want to, and boy do I love it!"

As Gardevoir continued letting out more sparkly toots, Lopunny clapped her hands in amazement. "Wow! I wish I could fart like that! I bet everyone would wish they could fart like that!"

"You mean with style?" Gardevoir stopped for a moment, a cute little poot glittering up her butt for a second.

"Yeah!"

"No problem! Your wish is my command!" Gardevoir pointed her butt at Lopunny again, releasing another high pitched poot as Gardevoir's glittering gas caused Lopunny to glow for a few seconds.

Then much to her surprise, Lopunny farted loudly, several pink hearts coming out of her brown butt. Lopunny smiled gleefully as she bent down, more gas coming out in the form of pink hearts. "That's amazing!"

"It sure is!" Gardevoir complied, before stopping for a moment, looking up at the sky. "Although I do feel bad for all the Dragon-types out there. And surely Iris will hate fairy magic as much as she hates the cold."


	14. Chapter 14

Gardevoir hummed, skipping towards Waluigi's Taco Stand.

"What do you want?" Waluigi asked.

"I'm just letting the world know that since I am now also a Fairy-Type, I can fart fairy dust!" Gardevoir turned around, lifting her dress and showing her bare butt to Waluigi, farting loudly as a puff of fairy dust smacked Waluigi right in the face, annoying him as he frantically waved his arms around.

"Whatever! Are you going to buy a taco of not?"

"Why, of course! That will really help to boost the power of my magical flatulence!" Gardevoir added, taking and scarfing down a plate of tacos as more fairy flatulence erupted from Gardevoir's butt, her gas sparkling and lifting up her white dress.

"Listen, I don't care how stylized your farts are! Get that gassy ass of yours out of my sight!" Waluigi groaned.

Gardevoir stuck her tongue out at Waluigi. "_Who put you on the planet?_" she expressed with a familiar face. Gardevoir ran off, her farts leaving a sparkling trail of fairy dust as she did.


	15. Chapter 15

Somewhere near the Kalos region inside a forest, Gardevoir noticed two Fletching chatting with each other, feeling gassy as her stomach grumbled loudly at her.

"Ohh, I should never have tried one of that gassy blonde's bean burrito burgers. Who knew they could fill you up with so much gas? And for me, it's not even the Fairy kind!"

Gardevoir tried to sneak past the Fletching, but accidently tripped, falling flat on her face, her butt pointed in the air as it let out a loud, trombone like toot that echoed through the forest.

The two Fletching noticed the gassy Gardevoir, both of them bursting into laughter as they pointed and laughed at her.

Gardevoir got up, seeing the two Fletching point and laugh at her, her lips trembling as she blushed with embarrassment. "Dear Arceus, why does this keep happening?" Gardevoir ran away with her hands over her face, her butt ripping another earth shattering fart every few seconds.


	16. Chapter 16

Gardevoir was wandering through a winding path that went through a forest, when she felt her stomach grumbling, feeling the urge to fart as she placed her hands on her stomach, a loud deep pitched brass poot coming out of her butt, lifting her white dress.

"Goodness! I'm still gassy?" Gardevoir gasped, another loud fart proving so. "Some people don't seem to want to read about me being gassy anymore. So why is this still happening?"

Gardevoir blushed as a louder, more powerful poot lifted her white dress, revealing her bare butt as she turned around and gasped, seeing a small male Ralts behind her. "Dear Arceus! Please excuse me!"

Ralts looked up at Gardevoir's butt, which was underneath her white dress, but getting revealed as her loud farts kept lifting it up, feeling an erection as he rubbed his crotch, blushing as he did. "It's fine...really..." Ralts slowly approached the bottom of Gardevoir's dress, getting an upward view of her farting butt, making her bush even more.

"Gosh, you really like my farting don't you?" Gardevoir blushed more, seeing the male Ralts and his nearly visible boner underneath her dress, which stayed up as her farts kept on.

"Yes..." Ralts admitted as Gardevoir's farts got softer, getting trapped inside her dress as Ralts moaned in pleasure, rubbing his boner as the trapped awful smell got to his head.

"Wow. This has never happened before. Then again, sometimes this author makes me _too_ gassy...not that he's obsessed with me like that Rhedosaurus guy and that mushroom gal."

Suddenly, Gardevoir grabbed her stomach in pain, feeling a cramp as her next fart blew Ralts back. "Oh dear...are you ok?"

Ralts tried to get up, but accidentally ejaculated as he fell back down, anime swirls in his eyes.

Gardevoir looked down at the fainted Ralts, cupping her mouth with both her hands as she pooted again. "I really need to control my gassiness..."


	17. Chapter 17

Gardevoir was exploring Mutoro Island of the Decolora Islands, her butt letting out loud farts every once in a while.

"Gosh, I sure am one gassy Psychic and Fairy type!" Gardevoir claimed, a loud poot emerging.

Suddenly, a pack of Rotom popped out of the bushes, with a shiny Rotom being in front.

"Hey! I remember you!" the shiny Rotom stated.

Gardevoir turned around. "Huh? What?"

"Don't you remember? I am Reddom. That shiny Rotom who was one of five lucky winners of that icing factory thing?"

Gardevoir gasped as another poot lifted her dress. "Oh yeah I remember! The author's writing was not like it is now at the time."

"I know. Too bland. Plus, an experienced author never uses the word _said_, like..." said Reddom. "...that. Also, _icingniation_ is not a word for crying out loud!"

"Yeah I remember." Gardevoir nodded. "So what are you doing here?"

"I am just working with the other Rotom, as usual." Reddom responded.

"That's nice." Gardevoir farted loudly again, her dress being lifted for a second, causing her to gasp.

"You gassy?" Reddom asked. "I'm not surprised. The author used those icing hot tubs as an excuse for that sort of fetish. And surely you were making bubbles."

Gardevoir blushed as another poot erupted from her white behind. "Oh, it's all in the past. By the way, how'd Melly like that factory?"

"What is this, _Happily and ever after? _She's not living there! Like you said, it's all in the past."

"Oh." Another loud fart erupted from Gardevoir's clear behind, lifting her dress again. "Dear Arceus, maybe I should see a doctor or something."

"Nah, no use." Reddom stated. "You know how this author is." Reddom floated away as the other Reddom followed him.

"I wonder if there's anyone here who likes me gas..." Another loud, powerful fart from Gardevoir's butt once again lifted her dress, revealing her butt to a group of horny Diglett and Dugtrio behind her, who watched Gardevoir continually fart as they all went up and down in excitement.


End file.
